


Fate Roads

by geekdie, gilbeardyranger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, knights of ren are not my creations, knights of ren bike gang, kylo and his typical 80s internalized homophobia, like a fusion of roadhouse and reckless but gayer, niels just doesnt care, shitty 80s movie, shitty 80s movie au, will lead to Interesting Stuff later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekdie/pseuds/geekdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbeardyranger/pseuds/gilbeardyranger
Summary: Kylo Ren- aka Ben Solo- and his bike gang the Knights Of Ren get into a bit of a snag on their way out of the big city. They stop in the backwoods town of Tyche Village, where they meet bartender Niels Linaki and family. Kylo and gang are forced to remain in Tyche Village for a short while until a solution comes to them.





	Fate Roads

We open on a dark backroad, late at night. The Knights of Ren ride in V-formation with bikes rumbling on the empty stretch of road.

Suddenly, the lone man at the head of the formation signals for his entourage to pull off the road; he’s having issues with something. They follow his lead and pull onto a dirt side road and line up around the lead. He pulls off his helmet and tells someone to hand him a flashlight. His throttle is stuck. He curses to himself, then announces to the group that they’ll have to find a place to stop for the night. His bike will have to be fixed.

None of the group has any idea where the closest town is, so the lead resigns to hiding his bike in some bushes off the side of the road and coming back for it the next day after they find a place to stay. He joins someone on the back of another bike, which now takes the lead, and they find a small town a few miles off from where they left the bike. Dawn threatens to break soon, so this is a relief.  
  
It’s a simple looking town; all the stores have a simple, backwoods feeling to them and the colors on all the signs are faded. There’s a hardware store, a grocery, two convenience stores on opposing sides of the street, a dimly lit bar, and a hotel on the main street. Some of the gang feel bad for having such loud bikes at this hour in such a small town, but the feeling is soon gone when they spot a group of people harshly staring them down at the end of the street.

They park their bikes outside the bar and head in without a word to the local group giving them the evil eye.

The bartender glances up at the gang, double-taking as if he hasn’t seen people in months. He’s surprised by their presence; it’s just barely sunrise and these people aren’t from around here. He doesn’t speak, he just stares absentmindedly at the black leather-clad helmeted people who just walked into his bar. They stand in the doorway and survey the bar before following one by one to a secluded table in the corner. The bartender picks up a rag and begins wiping down glasses before he hears the sound of helmets coming off and hitting the tile floor. He drapes the towel over his shoulder and pulls his long dirty blond hair into a low ponytail as he walks over. Everyone but the one he assumes is the leader has removed their helmets. They whisper among themselves until the bartender approaches.

“Welcome to Tyche Village; can I get anyone a drink? This is my bar and you’re the first strangers I’ve had so first round is on the house!”

The group just stares at him. He’s perched between the one helmeted person and a woman with short dark hair. His bright tone vastly contradicts the aura the group seated before him gives off. Everything inside him tells him to back off, but for whatever reason he doesn’t.

“I guess it _is_ a tad bit early to be drinking.. if anyone needs me, I’m Niels.”

He smiles and begins to retreat to the bar, but is stopped by the person with the helmet. He reaches up to remove the helmet, shaking his head to let dark, fluffy hair settle at his shoulders. He locks eyes with Niels. His deep brown ones bore into Niels’ gray and imprint on his brain.  
  
_Oh_ , Niels thinks, _oh, he’s attractive._

“I just want a water, lots of ice.” The stranger’s voice is low and raspy, probably why he asked for water. Niels notices a few other hands go up with the same order and he breathes a sigh of relief. He nods and retreats to the bar thanking whatever deity is watching that these big scary bikers wanted something simple and seemed to be pleasant, if just a bit intense.

He cleans a few more glasses out and puts them all on a tray, filling them with ice water. His hands shake with the tray as he sets it on the table. The bikers all take a glass— seven in total. Normally, ice water is just a dollar a glass but Niels kept his promise of the first round being on the house.

 

After some time and a few more glasses of ice water, the outsider that was so attached to his helmet approaches the bar. He sets his helmet on the counter and leans one arm on it casually. He still manages to look threatening.

“You wouldn’t happen to know if there are any vacancies at the motel down the street, would you? My bike broke down a few miles down the road and we’re gonna need a place to crash for a few days until I can get to that hardware store and order a new set of cables.”

Niels stares vacantly as this stranger’s mouth moves. The words stick in his head but he doesn’t respond immediately, even though he knows the answer. He blinks himself back into existence and responds weakly, “Ah, yeah, there are vacancies. My parents run it. They’ll probably give you a decent rate ‘cause there’s so many of you and it’s not often that we get... anybody staying here.” Niels busies himself with wiping down glasses that are already clean as he speaks.

The stranger nods. “Niels, right? I’m B— Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

Niels grins. “Interesting name. I like it.” He hopes his nerves aren’t showing too much. He catches the tail end of a grin as Kylo turns back to his gang. He can hear him lowly telling them they’re going to stay in this town until his bike is fixed as he walks from the bar. Niels’ heart flutters. Knowing postal services, it’ll be at least a week once he orders the parts for them to get there. That gives him a week to get to know this new man and his gang and to win them over. This is his ticket out of Tyche Village. He loves his home, but he wants more. There’s a longing within him that no matter where he goes— in town or on his own or with his family— he can never be rid of. He feels that longing tugging inside him as he stares at these strangers to his home. All the hope and wonder in the world swells up in him. His heart is telling him to follow that man. The man with the perfect, shiny, wavy black hair and the eyes as dark as mahogany and the thick black leather clothes; the complete antithesis to him. Niels can just feel it.

 

The Knights Of Ren walk slowly into the Tyche Village Inn, carrying their backpacks and duffel bags with their helmets under their arms. They look around the old building somewhat skeptically. They await the inevitable questioning of the locals, just based on their current location. “Why is your hair like that”, “why do you have so many piercings”, “why do you wear so much black”— why, why, why. It was anticipated, but also loathed. Small-town people asked so many stupid questions that could simply be chalked up to one answer: “because I want to.” Kylo cringes at the thought of having to talk to anyone outside of that bartender and his own Knights.

Kylo finally stops eyeing his surroundings once he reaches the front desk of the Inn. It has a carved wooden sign with the initials “TVI”, stained with a light finish. It’s the newest looking thing in the building. An older looking man with long, thick hair and bushy mutton chops sits behind the desk, watching TV from the room adjoined at the end of the desk (a break room? A bedroom?). He doesn’t even notice Kylo and gang standing there until Kylo loudly knocks on the wooden countertop. The older man nearly falls out of his chair.

“Ah, excuse me! My apologies!” He stands fully, towering over the Knights. “My name is Cajetan Linaki! Welcome to Tyche Village! I assume you’ll be needing a room or two?” His voice is thick and booming; Kylo takes a step back from the counter because of the sheer volume.

Kylo nods gently, nervously, pulling out his wallet. “Three rooms, all close to each other, if you can.”

“Not a problem!” The cheery man takes Kylo’s credit card from his outstretched hand and swipes it, before turning around to grab three keys from a pegboard wall behind him. “Rooms 2A, B, and C! Two beds in B and C and three in A. I assume y’all’ll sort out who’s where, Mr. Sol—“

“Yes, yes, we’ll be fine, thank you,” Kylo says quickly, cutting him off before he could get that whole name out. He takes his card back from the man, picks up his duffel bag and helmet from the floor, and heads to the staircase to his left.

“If you need anything, just yell!” Cajetan laughs to himself. Kylo grimaces.  
  
The Knights follow closely up the stairs. They’re carpeted and creaky and have various stains that Kylo winces at and stops looking at once he gets up a few.

“Alright, Doc and I are in B. I’ll assume you can figure out who’s where from there.” He dangles the remaining two room keys off of a finger as they are taken from him. A man with pins and patches all over his black jacket and a woman with a short mohawk take the remaining keys. It’s basically spoken just by glances at each other who they’ll be sharing with. The man with the patches, a woman with two small buns of hair on her head, and the tallest and beefiest of the Knights all wordlessly agree to share 2A; while the woman with all the piercings and mohawk silently pairs herself in 2C with a man with well-groomed brown hair.

They file into the 2nd floor hallway, stopping behind Kylo.

“First thing tomorrow morning, I’ll be going to the hardware store. Hopefully, the sooner I order the part, the sooner it’ll be there. I’m aiming for three days maximum.” He pauses, waiting for nods of understanding before nodding himself. “Get some rest, guys.”

He unlocks the door to room 2B and shuffles in. It’s a simple room; two neatly made full beds on either side of the room with a window and wide nightstand in between the headboards. Everything is either green, white, or brown with small hints of blue. The room seems clean enough and nice enough for a few days. He kicks off his boots and drops his duffel at the end of the bed to the right. He sets his helmet on the nightstand. Doc does almost the same. They sit on the edge of their respective beds in turn, before Kylo flops back onto the pillows.

“I hate that the damn cable got stuck like that. We were making such good time,” he says mostly to himself. Doc sighs in response. White morning light streams in through thin white curtains.

“The sooner you get it done, the sooner we can keep going.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't end me for this i'm just really gay and love the 80s vibe okay  
> the knights of ren concepts are ben's and not mine, hence why he's my co-creator  
> if u have any other questions please direct them to my blog https://supremeweapons.tumblr.com/
> 
> thank u for reading


End file.
